La Solucion de Hinata
by Belfegor69
Summary: Hinata se cansa de la poco atencion de su marido y defide de buscar una solucion (contendio explicito historia cuckold si no te gusta el genero no entrar )
1. Chapter 1

Naruto cucklod

Habian pasado exactamente 6 años desde que naruto se volvio hokague y despe entonces la vida de hinata uzumaki se volvio un completo , abismo de rutina siendo ama de casa no tenia mucjas opciones después de todo era una descendiente de un clan noble en la aldea .

Con el pasar del tiempo descubrio un lado oculto de su personalidad y es que a la tierna y dulce hinata le encantaba mucho follar al punto que ella creyo que fue un milagro que ella y naruto solo huvieran tenido 2 hijos pero la historia cambio con naruto ocupado oa mayor parte del tiempo a dirigir konoha ella se vio envuelta en una abstinencia que derivo en noches largas , en su cama sola y con un envase cilíndrico de shampoo a saciar sus necedidades .. despues de años esto canso a la milf tetona tomando en consideracion que tenia muchos hombres que la miraban con deseo en la calle o en cualquier lugar esto la llevo a enfrentar a su marido una noche .

Naruto kun quiero decirte algo -decia la hinata timidamente a lo cual naruto respondio dime con un suspiro de cansancio .. "esta situacion no puede seguir asi me siento sola y tu pareces no darte cuenta de nada la verdas es que lo he estado pensando mucho y pues llegue a pensar en una solucion que pueda ahcer feliz a ambos pero la verdad es que no se si aceptaras " decia la hyuga con cierto pesar en su voz

No me digas que quieres dejarme -temio el rubio

Esaa era una opción pero la verdad es que mi otra idea me parecio mas razonable en estos años he tenido momentos dificiles pero encontre mi propria solución visto que tu tiempo es muy escarso me gustaria buscar a alguien que se ocupe de mis necesidades mientras tu estas afuera -argumento la ojiperla son mirar a los ojos a su rubio esposo

Esta diciemdome que te buscaras un amante – decia el rubio dudando de lo que su esposa decia

Pues si es eso o separarnos definitivamente respondio la pelinegra

El rubio comenzo a pensarlo y es qie algo denteo de el se encendio algo que le daba vergüenza admitir pero una de sus fantasias era ver a si esposa follar con otro hombre al punto que sin poderlo evitar en medio de la noche se masturbo pensando en la idea pero vista pa forma de ser de su esposa jamas penso que ella estuviera interesada a esa idea el sabia que hinata era incapaz de ser infiel pero una mujer tan atractiva como ella necesitaba atencion su cuerpo era una bomba despues del embarazo sus medidas mejoraron contrariamente a lo que se pudiera esperar la hyuga tenia unas medidas de 110 62 105 una verdadera bomba

Y sera solo sexo -respondio el rubio timidamente

Pues si la verdad es que pensé en poner reglas para que no haya malentendidos respondio hinata

Esta bien perro solo con una condición dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos a hinata la cual respondio con un timido suspiro cual

Me gustaria estar presente mientras lo haces con un clon ovbiamente

La hyuga lo dudo por un momento pero despues le respondio :

Estas seguro de que quieres eso .. podrias descubrir cosas de mi que tal vez no te gusten argumento hinata

Estoy seguro y a quien tienes en mente

Hinata comenzo a pensar y le dijo a naruto que tenia que ser alguien que fuera cercano a ellos y que guardara bien el secreto alguien que pueda hacer esto sin juzgarlos

Mañana en la noche te dire quien es buenas noches cariño .. asi dandole un ligero besos en los labios la hyuga se durmio dejando a natuto pensativo sobre quien podria ser el futuro amante de su esposa .

Al dia siguiente naruto se la paso pendando en hinata todo el dia la curiosidad lo tenia ansioso cuandi finalmente pudo irse a su casa alrededor de las 11 de la noche decidio usar su velocidad ninja pars llegar rapido a casa , una vez en su hogar subio directamente al cuarto matrimonial donde hinata lo esperaba en la cama .

Hinata lo saludo con un tierno beso en los labios y lo invito a sentarse a su lado la hyuga finalmente comenzo a hablar .

Ya encontré a la persona correcta pata nuestra situacion esta dispuesto a participar en todo

Y quien es – pregunto el rubio inquieto por saber quien era

Lo sabras la proxima semana cuando los niños se iran a sus respectivas misiones , lo que si te puedo decir es que hay algunas reglas que te conciernen a ti y a el comenzemos por las tuyas ;

Primero de ahora en adelante solo me podrás follar cuando yo te de el permiso , otra es que puedo follar con mi amante cuando yo quiera en cualquier rincon de la casa , otra cosa de agregar es que los niños no deben saber nada de esto no lo entenderian , otra cosa es que acabo de comprar un futon esta debajo de la cama es para cuando mi amante decida quedarse a domir conmigo o todavía este follandome cuando tu regreses , puedes estar viéndonos follar , pero cuando queramos privacidad te tocará ir fuera de casa , todas las cosas que haga con mi amante no te las dejare hacer a ti y con eso se terminan tus reglas que dices estas deacuerdo tienes alguna pregunta finalizo hinata

Ninguna solo te pido que mientras lo hacen y yo este presente hagan de cuenta como si no estuviera alli , como si estuvieran solos respondio naruto

No hay problema con eso respondio la pelinegra para despues agregar , y lo que se refiere a las reglas para el pues son que no puede dejarme embarazada luego no puede divulgar nada de lo que haremos aquí , nuestra relaccion solo se limitara a sexo asi que fuera de un lugar privado seguimos siendo un Matrimonio normal bueno eso es todo .asi mas mas la pareja decidio prepararse para dormir .

Lamentablemente para naruto la semana paso lentamente no podia esperar hasta que llegara la fatidica noche duerte esos dias , pudo notar que su esposa comenzo a salir de compras y trayendo siempre lenceria sexy no pudo evitar abrir uno de los paquetes mientras ella se bañaba , al ver dentro de la caja se encontró con un sexy conjunto de lenceria azul semitrasparente seguramente le estaria de infarto , continuo curiosiando y al abrir otro paquete se encontro con algo que no esperaba y este era un conjunto de lenceria anaranjado con lineas negra y en la parte de la copa del sosten estaban sus iniciales UN y pero lo que mas le llamo fue la parte de abajo cuando abrio el tanga naranja con cuerdas negra pudo notar que en la parte de adelante habia una imagen de el con un par de cachos en su cabeza y el la parte de atra estaba el signo del remolino , esto lejos de enfadarlo lo éxito mas al punto que penso en masturbarse con esa sexy prenda , pero desistio de la idea al saber que su esposa podria salir del baño en cualquier momento . Siguio registrando las cosas de su esposa cusndi enxontro otrs cosa que llamo su atencion y esta era una camara de foto/video seguramente hinata se estaba preparando bien para su idea .

Finalmente el dia llego y naruto como nunca en años decidio salir 2 horas antes de la oficina en modo de estar en casa a las 8 de la noche , los niños habian partido a su misión hace 4 horas no tendrian que preocuparse de nada esa noche.

Cuando llego a casa fue directo al segundo piso donde encontro a su esposa con una yukata negra mientras se maquillaba frente al espejo la llegada del rubio tomo por sorpresa a hinata que dio un respingo cuando lo vio en la puerta del dormitorio . Despues de unos minutos ella lo saludo con un beso en los labios mientras le decia es hora no hay marcha atrás el estara aquí a eso de las nueve .

Antes que el llegue quiero que sepas que lo eleji en base a muchas cosas y sobretodo por su polla no te ofendas cariño pero tu polla es minuscula en comparacion con el pero lo que a tu te premia es que tienes mucha resistencia creo que junto a la de sasuke son las mas pequeñas qie he visto dijo la pelinegra

Naruto se quedo pensando realmente nunca penso que su esposa lo considerase poco dotado siempre estuvo conforme con su tamaño aparentemente estaba equivocado .

Cuando el tiembre sono hinata detuvo a naruto y le dijo que ella iria , tambien le recordo su posicion diciendole que como el dijo ella haria de cuenta que no estaba .

El tambien hara de cuanta que tu no estas asi que no esperes que te salude o se ponga hablar contigo ademas tienes prohivido hablar pero a cambio de eso puedes masturbarte dicho esto la hyuga bajo al primer piso dejando al rubio con una fuert3 ereccion .

Cuando la puerta se abrio fue hinata la primera en entrar mientras tomaba de la mano a un tipo que naruto conocia muy bien , este era su ex compañero de equipo kiba .

Tal cual como hinata le dijo comenzaron a besarse como si el no estuviera alli .

Hinata no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento sabia que algun dia terminariamos asi

Di la verdad baby la verdad es que jamás te huvieras esperado follarme en toda tu vida respondio la hyuga quitandole la camisa a kiba .

Tienes razon gatita jamas pense que te desidieras a ponerle los cuernos a tu marido .

La hyuga siguio desvistiendo a su amante hasta dejarlo solo con su boxer negro el chico perro no perdio el tiempo y comenzo a desvestir a la milf tetona despojandola de la yukata para revelar un sexy conjunto de lenceria azul el cual el rubio ya habia visto . El rubio permanecia sentado en una silla al lado de la cama matrimonial mientras la pareja que lo igniraba estaba de lado frente a el de modo que el rubio podia ver como kiba agarraba el enorme culo blanco de su esposa dandole una nalgaba de vez en cuando mientras hinata sacaba la lengua fuera de su boca , kiba entendio en mensaje y haciendo un baile erotico comenzaron a enrollar sus lenguas entre si . A un cierto punto kiba le susurro algo en el oido a hinata la cual con una sonrisa perversa asintio juguetonamente . La pareja comenzo a girar dejando que hinata le diera la espalda al rubio el cual de deleitaba viendo el redondo y enorme culo lechoso de su esposa adornado con ese tanga que la hacia ver mas sexy , de pronto el ribio noto que quiba comenzo a bajarse los boxers pero teniendo a hinata delante de el no pudo ver el miembro del ninja perro , pero pronto pudo notar que de entre el pequeño agujero que separaba las piernas cerradas de su esposa se abria paso la enorme cabeza roja de un pene kiba comenzo a separar los cachestes del culo de hinata de modo que su enorme pene quedase atrapado entre esas dos enormes circunferencias de carne blanca y duave , el color marron del pene de kiba hacia contraste entre las 2 nalgas blancas de hinata .

Kiba comenzo a apretar las nalgas de la hyuga .mientras iniciaba una nueva sesion lasciva de besos mientras hacia resvalar su mienbro de arriba abajo entre las nalgas de la hyuga que comenzó a dar gemidos de puro placer solo sontiendo el duro mastil de carne restregarse por su concha y su trasero .

La escena del culo de su esposa con ese tanga azul y la polla marron de kiba jugando entre sus nalgas éxito de sobremanera al rubio el cual al prestar mas atencion se dio cuenta que el pene de kiba llegaba casi hasta el triangulo de la parte trasera del tango lo cual le dio una idea fe cuan grande era el amante de su esposa en comparacion con el esto lo hizo correrse ferozmente lanzando una patetica carga de sperma al suelo cosa que ni kiba ni hinata notaron concentrados en darse placer mutuamente .

Despues del juego previo hinata no podia esperar mas empujando al castaño a la cama hinata procedio a alinear la polla de kiba con la entrada de su chorreante vagina sin siquieraa quitarse el tanga hinata procedio a meterse la polla de kiba para al final darse un senton que le saco un delisioso gemido de placer

Naruto comenzo a sacudirse su miembro salvajemente viendo como esa enorme bara de carne desaparecia y en el coño de su esposa viendo como su enorme culo se movia armoniosamente para comerse esa enorme polla , el rubio comenzo a notar que kiba comenzl a nalguear a su esposa y esto lejos de molestar a hinata la éxito mas .

Aaah ahh ahhh ahhhj siiiii kibaaaaaaa sigue …. Este culo se merecía una polla como la tuya …no como la polla ridicula de mi marido … chillaba hinata

Si nena sigue mete esa polla en el lugar que le corresonde a tu marido reia el castaño mientras chupaba los enormes pechos de hinata .

El resto de la noche se la pasaron follando por toda la habitacion el castaño resulto tener una resistencia brutal a la hora de follar esto alegro mucho a hinata , follaron en varias posiciones desde el estilo perrito hasta la carretilla lo que mas exitaba a naruto de todo esto es que su esposa todavía tenia su lenceria puesta la cual hacia sonidos lascivos delo mojada que estaba incluso kiba se dio el lujo de follarla en el balcon de la casa , para despues terminar al borde de la cama con hinata haciendole una mamada usando sus tetas para hacer mas placentero el momento , mientras naruto veia como la enorme cabeza de la polla de kiba energía de entre las inmensas tetas de hinata y esta le daba ina buena chupada o a veces una lamida haciendo bailar su legua alrededor de la cabeza de polla de kiba ,la verdad esto le gustó mucho a naruto , en pasado intento hacer esto con hinata pero las enormes tetas de su esposa terminaron sofocando al pequeño miembro del rubio haciendl dificultoso el acto .

Finalmente kiba se corrio en las tetas de hinata la cual procedio a lamer y tragar todo lo que en sus tetas tenia . Finalmente la pareja se fue al baño y abriendo en grifo comenzaron otra secion de sexo dejando al rubio solo con las siluetas que delataban lo qie estaban haciendo , cuando finalmente salieron se acostaron en la cama ignorando completamente al rubio, hinata procedio a acostarse encima de su amante ambos totalmente desnudos mientras se tapaban con la cobija kiba le decia a hinata que tienes todavía muchas cosas por hacerle mientras ese inútil de su marido se gastaba el tiempo en la torre hokage a lo cual hinata respondío daldole un largo beso ambos se durmieron dejando al rubio de piu en el cuarto el cual extrajo el futon de debajo de la cama y pocedio a dormir pensando en la noche del dia siguiente .


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Al dia siguente naruto se levanto a las 7 como era su rutina , el rubio comenzo a desesperesarse la verdad es que pudo dormir muy bien se sentia muy relajado a pesar de no haber dormido en su cama cuando se sento en el futon pudo notar que la cama matrimonial estaba ya hecha y que de seguro hinata estaria haciendo el desayuno y que quizas kiba ya se habria marchado asi que se levanto para comenzar su dia .

Cuando bajo pudo notar que tenia razon menos en una cosa , y es que kiba seguía en casa y no solo estaba en la mesa sentado y encima de el dandole de comer estaba hinata que sentada en su regazo le daba de comer con un tenedor de un plato que se encontraba a la a la izquierda de hinata el rubio noto que habia otro plato con comida justo de frente a la pareja al parecer su esposa se acordo de el . Al acercarse a la mesa noto que ambos estaban desnudos y que hinata mecia sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante guiada por las manos de kiba que descansaban en su enorme culo blanco mientras la pelinegra metia cada bocado en la boca de su amante soltando suspiros de placer . La pareja parasia continuar con el mismo patron de la noche anterior al ognorarlo completamente mientras follaban kiba le decia a hinata lo delisioso que estaba el desayuno y que pronto tendria listo el desayuno de la pelinegra .

Cuando hinata comenzo a moverse mas rapido kiba comenzo a soltar gruñidos guturales que se mezclaban con los gemidos de la pelinegra , despues de unos minutos kiba advirtio a hinata quue estaba por correrse la hyuga saco el pene del castaño fuera de su concha para despues arrodillarse y tomar el miembro en la boca justo cuando el castaño se corrio llenando su boca de semen el cual la hyuga trago con gusto agregando que estaba delisioso , naruto no pudo evitatar exitarse con esto ya que su esposa jamas lo dejo correrse en su boca .

Despues de eso el rubio salio de su casa dejando a la pareja que se despedia en el corredor de su casa mientras cerraba la puerta noto que ambos se ponian de acuerdo para encontrarse a las 7 , lamentablemente el rubio no podia estar a esa hora en su casa por lo que tendria que mandar un clon hasta que el llegue a casa .

Durante todo el dia estuvo pensando en lo que le esperaria al llegar a casa y es que jamas penso qie podria realizar su fantasia mas por su esposa y por orgullo propio , pasp todo el dia mirando el reloj y justo cuando dio lass 6 y 30 comenzo a hacer los sellos correspondientes y una nube de humo delante de el hizo aparecer un clon de el mismo el cual ya sabia que tenka que hacer . El rubio se quedó trabajando en su oficina pero con su mente dividida cuando llegaron las 9 y media de la noche decidio deshacer el clon , estaba demasiado curioso por saber que hacia su esposa y visto que todavía faltaba 1 hora pars poder ir a casa decidió relajarse con los recuerdos de su clon . Cerrando los ojos comenzo a ver las imagenes :

Al llegar a casa el clon se encontro con que la cena estaba lista asi que decidio esperar a hinata en la sala , esta bajo despues de 10 min con un vestido azul ajustado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos pero que tenia una enorme hendidura del lado derecho que dejaba ver oas finas medias de seda que le llegaban a medio musclo dandole ese toque erotico a su atuendo , la hyuga no presto atencion a la presencia del clon y fue directo a la puerta su byakugan le dio la señal de que su amante ya estava por llegar ; cuando esta abrio la puerta recibio a kiba con un beso en los labios , despues de eso ambos entraron a la casa y comenzaron a cenar normalmente y a charlar de sus perspectivas jornadas casi parecian dos ex compañeros que se reunion para un normal reencuentro esto hasta que hinata le dijo a kiba de esperarla sentado en el sofa mientras ella se iva a poner comada para comenzar con la diversion.

La hyuga subió al segundo piso y despues de 30 min que parecieron horas para el clon finalmente la pelinegra bajo , y dejo con abierta al clon y a kiba y es que la hyuga llevava puestas unas orejas de zorro unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos de color negro no llevaba el sujetador y mas abajo un tanga negro transparente el cual marcaba los labios de su concha y unas medias negras que le llegaban a medio muslo cuando finamente la pelinegra bajo sorprendentemente se dirigió al clon y le ordeno de ir a la heladera y sacar un licor y qie trajera 2 vasos , al regresar hinata un vaso al clon y otro lo tomo ella sirviendo el licor de sake primero ap clpn y despues al vaso de hinata que alzando la mano hizo un brindis con el clon de su marido el cual la hyuga no vevio mas bien lo puso entre sus enormes pechos para despues acercar a kiba para que este veviera y comenzara a lamer los enormes globos de carnes de hinata .

Cuando el castaño lleno de saliba los enormes pechos de la hyuga esta se arrodillo delante del castaño diciendole que era su turno de beber , kiba entendio el mensaje y comenzo a desabrochar su pantalon dejando su miembro semiflacido delante de la cara de hinata . El castaño comenzo a rociar el licor a lo largo de su polla dejando caer algunas gotas en el piso , la hyuga sin mas comenzo a meterse la polla a la boca y a chuparla saboreando el licor que inundaba sus papilas gustativas siguieron en eso por un rato hasta que la hyuga se incorporó y comenzo a besar a su amante un gran charco de licor y saliva yacia debajo de la pareja , hinata giro su rostro y dirigiendose al clon le dijo : nosotros estaremos arriva , limpia todo este desastre , te conviene dejarlo impecable , por que de no ser asi tienes prohibido entrar a mi cuarto asi que apresurate.

La pareja comenzo a caminar en direcciona las escaleras kiba aprovecho para nalguear a hinata mientras subian las escaleras justo cuando cerraron la puerta el clon comenzo a buscar lo necesario para limpiar el desastre de la sala ,justo cuando termino su labor explotó en una nube de humo . Naruto se quedo con las ganas de ver mas accion asi que decido terminar su trabajo para poder regresar a casa .

Cuando finalmente llego a la puerta de su casa procedio a caminar dando pasos lentos cuando finalente subió las escaleras podia escuchar los chillidos de su cama y los gemidos de su esposa cuando entro se encontró con la espalda de kiba y al ver mas abajo pudo notar que tenia a su esposa a 4 patas azotandola y llenando la habitación con un SLAP SLAP SLAP de las caderas de kiba chocando contra las nalgas de su esposa cuando estuvo del lado de la pareja pudo notar que hinata todavía tenia las orejas de zorra en la cabeza .

Sorprendentemente hinata lo saludo con un hola cariño como estas , a lo cual el rubio un poco sorprendido respondio con un timodo hola y todo bien hoy . La hyuga palmeo el lado de la cama que estaba vacio , el rubio sin pensarlo mucho se sento en la cama , la pelinegra comenzo a contarle su dia y preguntandole a el del suyo , la situacion era demasiado morbosa para el rubio y a la vez exitante hablar como si nada de lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación importara contarle a su esposa sobre su dia mientras su amante castigaba su coño delante de el . Kiba le dio una sonora nalgada a hinata y esta se volteo entendiendo que su amante queria cambiar de pose , el castaño se acosto dejando su espalda en el colchón mientras la hyuga comenzo a bailar delante del castaño haciendo movimientos se suales bajando sus caderas hasta abajo y restregando su mojado coño contra la polla de kiba de vez en cuando hasta que finalmente se enterro la polla de su amante hasta la raiz kiba comenzo a follarla y dirigiendose a naruto le dijo " mira idiota asi es como un hombre de verdad folla a una mujer asi comienza a aprender " a lo cual hinata le respondio " es inutil papi sera un guerrero formidable en batalla pero lo de follar no se le da muy bie ajaha " ambos rieron y comenzaron a besarse , a un cierto punto kiba le susurro algo a hinata al oido , a lo cual la hyuga se lamio los labios y dirigiendose a naruto le dijo " cariño quieres participar " , el rubio emosionado y con la polla dura como la roca asontio rapidamente a lo cual hinata le respondio " no confundas las cosas no te dejare meter esa ridicula polla en mi participaras pero tu trabajo esta noche es empujar mis caderas hacia la polla de kiba mientras el atiende mis pechos , y es tu deber meter la polla de kiba a donde pertenece cada vez que salga de mi concha entendido " naruto asintio un poco incomodo pero a la vez extitado y sin mas se comoco atras de su esposa poniendo sus manos en su enoorme trasero deleitandose con su suavidad y comenzando a empujar hacia abajo mientras kiba enterraba su bata de carne en el coño de su esposa , lo bueno de esto es que el rubio tenia una buena vista viendo como el culo de su esposa literalmente se comía la polla de kiba siguieron asi hasta que kiba dejo de moberse dejando que sea naruto el que hiciera todo el trabajo usando sus brazos para enterrar su polla dentro de hinata pero al hacer esto su polla comenzo a resvalar fuera del coño de hinata , la pareja compartio una mirada complice mientras se besaban haciendo bailar sus lenguas , hinata giro un poco el rostro y se dirigío a su marido diciendo " que esperas has tu trabajo mete esa polla donde debe estar " naruto asintio y tomando valor agarro el duro mastil de kiba y alineandolo con la concha de hinata procedio a introducirlo para despues tomar las nalgas de su esposa y empujar hacia abajo otra vez , esta accion se repitio al menos 20 veces durante la follada naruto sabia que kiba e hinata lo hacian a proposito al escuchar como reian cada vez el la polla de kiba salia fuera del cpño de hinata . Alrededor de las 2 am la pareja se encontraba de pie en medio del cuarto ambos se bedaban usando solo sus lenguas las cuales parecia 2 serpientes apareandose mientras kiba sostenia una pierna de hinata en su brazo este introducia su miembro una y otra vez en la humeda concha de la tetona delante de el mientras naruto estaba arrodillado debajo de ello tomando fotos a la pareja de diverso angulos pero haciendo enfaciz en captar los momento en los cuales la pollar de kiba llenaba la concha de su esposa mientras hinata le decia " has un buen trabajo cariño y podras masturbarte con ellas cuando termines " .

Cuando finalmente la secion de fotos terminon los 3 se acostaron en la cama hinata decidió premiar a naruto dejándolo dormir en la cama con ellos , la pareja le daba la espalda haciendo la cucharita dejando la polla dd kiba reposar entre las piernas de hinata sintiendo de su concha y su manl que reposaba en uno de los enormes pechos de la hyuga , el rubio sdd durmio viendo las fotos de su esposa en la camara .


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Naruto ae encontraba sentado en su sofa en la sala de su casa habia pasado 1 semana desde la ultima vez que kiba estuvo en su casa , el rubio tenia un baso de cerveza a mitad , se encontraba inquieto sus hijos se habian ido a dormir a casa de su abuelo , esto fue aprovechado por hinata que aviso a kiba para que viniera esa noche ,lo que tenia inquieto a naruto era que justo esa noche hinata le pidio privacidad de modo que salio del cuarto como hinata le ordeno , al principio se quedo afuera escuchando los gemidos de su esposa , pero el solo oir y no poder ver no le permitia exitarse lo suficiente ; decidio entonces marcharse a la sala donde se entretuvo viendo la tv , de repente dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su esposa naruto subio las escaleras para acudir al llamado de hinata .

Al llegar noto que hinata se encontraba parada delante de la puerta totalmente desnuda como el dia en que nacio , al avanzar pudo notar que tenia los pechos llenos de chupetones y que extrañamente su peludo coño se encontraba depilado de un modo particular a forma de K el no necesitaba que hinata le explique que era . Al llegar frente a su esposa esta le dijo que por favor fuera a comprar un tubo de lubricante y que se apresurase

El rubio salio de casa rapidamente y haciendo un henge para transformarse en un civil de la aldea se apresuro a comprar lo que su esposa le pidio la verdad no se tardo mucho en conseguirlo , pero al camino de regreso comenzo a pensar en toda la situacio normalme te el no deberia permitir nada de esto visto la imagen que tenian de el en la aldea , despues miro el tubo de lubricante y decidio correr y llegar rapido a casa , al tocar la puerta hinata le abrio y lo tomo de la mano guiandolo al cuarto matrimonial al entrar noto que kiba estaba sentado en la cama . Hinata se volteo y viendolp a los ojos le dijo "naruto-kun tienes qie hacerme un favor tendras que libricar mi culo , porque esta noche kiba quiere follarme por ese agujero asi que si lo haces bien te dejaremos quedarte " . El rubio asintio mientras hinata subia a la cama y comenzaba a mamar el pene de kiba , naruto comenzo a hacer su labor asegurandose de ser delicado y untando el frio liquido verde del tubo que tenia en su mano derecha comenzo introduciendo un dedo suavemente luego dos y asi hasta que ya tenia 3 dedos dentro del ano de su esposa la situacion tan humillante de preparar del culo de su esposa para su amante lo hizo tener una fuerte erección que pulseaba por salir . Cuando finalmente preparo el agujero hinata le dijo " listo ahora pon mas de ese gel en la polla de kiba naruto-kun " el rubio dudo por un momento en hacer tal cosa pero despues penso en que si no lo hacia hinata lo sacaria del cuarto adi qie sin mas se acerco a kiba el cual le dibo " date prisa cornudo ya quiero meterla en el culo de hinata " al escuchar eso hinata solto una risita mientras se acercaba para besar lascivamente a kiba . El rubio unto mucho gel en sus manos para poder hacerlo rapidamente y comenzaran a follar de una puta vez , moviendo sus manos de arriva a abajo por la virilidad del castaña cubrio este con una capa verdosa mas la saliba de su esposa cuando termino hinata lo empujo fuera de la cama para comenzar a montarse encima de kiba el cual comenzo a aplaudir las nalgas de hinata riendo e incitandola a meter su pene en su culo . La hyuga comenzo a descender por el largo falo dando gemidos de placer y dolor hasta que finalmente sintio los huevos del castaño que le hacian cosquillas " buen trabajo naruto -kun " decia la hyuga menenando sus caderas sensualmente comenzando , a cabalgar a kiba haciendo chillar los resortes de la cama mientras eso sucedia naruto conebzo a masturbarse viendo como la hinata gozaba en la cama . Cuando el sol comenzo a molestarle los ojos se dio cuenta que ya eran las 10 am se habia quedado dormido en la silla Depsues de correrse mientras kiba se corria en el culo de su esposa . Cuando bajo a la sala noto que kiba e hinata estaban bailando escuchando musica lenta el rubio noto que tenia puestas las ropas que usaban cuando eran mas jóvenes kiba con su chaqueta negra e hinata con su buso lila hinata tenia las manos alrededor del cuello de kiba mientras seguiab el ritmo de la musica . Naruto al acercarse mas y verlos de cuerpo entero noto que kiba no tenia puestos sus pantalones y que hinata tampoca a exepcionde un tanga lila oscuro de corte frances también pudo notar que la polla de kiba se encontraba en medio de las piernas de hinata atrapado entre los cachetes de su culo el cual se encontraba agarrado por las 2 manos de kiba mientras hinata meneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la cancion , siguieron en lo suyo a pesar que naruto se sento en el sofa , mientras bailaban natuto noto que cada que kiba la vuelta a hinata aprovechaba para meter su polla dentro del coño de hinata saldole unas cuantas bombeadas para despues regresar a la posicion inicial . Cuando comenzó a sonar la cancion con la que tuvieron su primer baile el dia de su boda kiba le recordo a hinata que esa cancion le traia malos recuerdos , a lo cual hinata le respondio que eso podia arreglarse y dandose la vuelta y pegandose a la pared comenzo a menear su trasero mientras kiba comenzo a penetrarla , comenzaron a cantar la cancion siguiendo el ritmo y besandose mientras natuto los observava exitado cuando finalmente kiba se corrio hinata le dijo a naruto que haria ramen para premiarlo al no haberse quejado de que bailara una cancion tan especial con kiba . Ninguno de los dos se molesto en pinerse los pantalones al fin y al cabo los niños no regresarian hasta el dia soguiente por lo que tenian toda la tarde para seguir jugando , la tarde paso normal hasta que a las 5 de la tarze hinata se levanto del sofa para ir a atender las masetas de bonsai que tenia en la ventana de su casa cuando comenzo sintio alguien detras al notar que era kiba el cual hacia a un lado la tanga para penetrarla la hyuga dio un respingo y asustada le dibo " aqui no kiba kun es peligroso alguien podria vernos si quieres apenas termine iremls al cuarto "pero quiba la silencio con un beso y le susurro al oido " dejate llevar sera divertido ademas sera un rapidin " a lo cual la hyuga respondio " dale suave porque si aceleras no podre evitar gritar " . Y asi mientras hinata cortaba las hojas y los ramitos de las mazetas kiba entraba y salia de su concha a un ritmo lento pero placentero hasta que hinata vio a lo lejos a sakura la cual venia hacia su casa , rápidamente llamo a naruto para que le encargara del problema diciendole que ni en broma pensaban detenerse , el rubio salio rápidamente a recibir a su ex compañera de equipo la cual lo saludo primero a el y despues observando a la ventana saludo a hinata y a kiba los cuales alzaron la mano y la saludaron normalmete, naruto sudo frio porque temia que sakura notara los movimientos de kiba e hinata quienes aparentemente se estaban encargando de las masetas , sakura se sorprendio al verlos tan cerca hasta podia jurar que kiba no estaba tocando las mazetas mas bien parecia que masajeaba el co

Culo de hinata pero descarto esa idea al ver como el Castaño sacaba una mazeta vacia ddjandola al lado de hinata despues penso que no habia nada de malo después de todo eran ex compañeros dd equipo no era extraño que kiba la visitara . Comenzo a hablar con naruto sobre temas medicos del hospital y de una posible mala administración de fondos , mientras el rubio sudaba frio respondiendo que se encargaria de eso kiba e hinata siguienda follando a escondidas y deleitandose de ver al rubio en dificultad cuando kiba finalmente se corrio hinata dejo escapar un quejido de placer a lo cual sakura pregunto si estaba todo bien , hinata nerviosa le respondío que estaba todo bien solo era una espina con la que se pinchó finalmente se despidio de sakura , retirandose al dormitorio con kiba todavia pedago a ella , mientras hinata y naruto siguierob hablando de cosas triviales . Cuando el rubio entro de nuevo a casa pudo escuhar gemidos y berridos que provenian del segundo piso a lo cual penso " caramba no se cansan de follar " . Comenzo a subir las escaleras cuando la voz de su esposa lo detuvo " alto ahi naruto-kun quedate en la sala , queremos follar tranquiloas asi que ko te atrevas a venir hasta que no hayamos terminado " el rubio obedecio sin chistar e se fue a la sala donde se sirvio un trago de sake la verdad es que le molestaba no poder ver que hacían pero ep ya habia aceptado las condiciones de su esposa asi que tenia que aguantarse. Despues de 2 horas esos dos seguian en los suyo y no parecia que fueran a detenarse , el rubio comenzo a sobarse la cabeza y penso que una miradita no tenia nada de malo asi que lentamente comenzo a subir al segundo piso pudo notar que no se habian molestado en cerrar la puerta a lo cual penso " con razón se escuchaba todo " decido pegarse a la pared para que sus pasos no fueran demasiado ruidosos cuando finalmente llego al marco de la puerta comenzo a asomarse y se quedo en shock , ahi de pie estaban kiba e hinata solo que esta tenia puesto su vestido de boda y kiba tenia la capa de hokague de naruto , hinata tenia sus manos enrolladas en el cuello de kiba mientras lo bedaba salvajemente , sus piernas estaban igual solo que enrollados en la cadera de kiba quien sosteniendola del culo entraba y salia de ella una buena velocidad , naruto comenzo a masturbarse al ver esa escena oyendo como ambos intercambian risas y hacian comentarios escuchando como hinata le decia a kiba que la capa de su marido le quedaba mejor a el y como koba le respondia que le encantaba follarla con su vestido de bodas despues de un rato ambos de acostaron en la cama con los tobillos de hinata que descansaban en los hombros de kiba mientras este la bombeaba fuertemente cuando finalmente hinata archeo su cabeza cuando se corrio activo su byakugan por el bajon de adrenalina y pudo ver a su esposo ahi en el pasillo masturbandose la hyuga se irrito enormemente y llamando su atencion llamo a naruto " entra natuto-kun y dime como te atreves a desobedecerme " el rubio avergonzado respondia " no pude resistir " a lo cual hinata con una sonrisa perversa le dijo " tendre que castigarte por comportarte como un pervertido miron pero sera la proxima vez por ahora me intersa mas seguir follando con kiba -kun asi que retirate y cierra la puerta " . Alrededor de las 2 am el rubio se habia quedado dormido el sofa cuando escucho la voz de su esposa , se precipitó al dormitorio y al llegar noto a kiba e hinata besandose , mientras se acercaba pudo notar que hinata tenia semen en distintas partes de su cuerpo en las tetas en el culo y mucho que salia de su concha , al voltearse hinata le dijo " cambia las sabanas cariño kiba y yo hemos follado muy rico y hemos hecho un desastre y queremos dormir asi que mientras tomamos una ducha pon en orden este cuarto . Sin mas ña pareja entro al baño mientras el rubio se decido a poner en orden la habitación y usando un trapeador para quitar los restos de semen y fluidos dejados por la pareja . Cuando terminó hinta y kiba se acostaron de lado en la cama recien hecha totalmente desnudos haciendo la cucharita cuando naruto se agachaba para tomar su futon hinata lo detuvo " siguo enojada contigo por miron naruto-kun asi que dormiras en la sala pero antes de que te vayas una ultima cosa " el rubio miro una mirada cómplice entre la pareja que comenzó a besarE mientras lo tenían en suspenso por la petición de hinata .

Cuando pararon el beso hinata miro a naruto y le dijo " acercate y pon la polla de kiba dentro de mi concha quiero dormir sintiendola dentro de mi pero estamos muy cansados asi que hazlo tu " sin mas el rubio se acerco y abriendo las piernas de su esposa colocando la izquierda en la cadera de kiba para mantenarlas abiertas procedio a tomar el pene del castaño y haciendo presion lo introdujo en la concha de su esposa la cual le dijo " dale un beso de buenas noches a mi concha justo en el arbusto y luego largate " naruto titubeante se acerco dejando su cara cerca de la vagian de su esposa hasta que su nariz roso su bello puvico a forma de K y con un timido buenas noches beso el montículo de pelos y se retiro a la sala dejando a la pareja que compartia un beso fogoso de buenas noches


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

En la torre hokage naruto se encontraba sentado en su sillón frente a una pila de documentos , que requerían su atención pero a pesar de que se estaba esforzando por mantenerse concentrado , simplemente no podía , y es que su esposa le había abvertido sobre un tema del cual ya se había olvidado y es que la última vez que ella y su amante tuvieron sexo su esposa le advirtió que lo castigaría por haber desobedecido a la orden de su esposa en darles privacidad mientras follaban , y justo esa mañana ella te informo, que kiba la visitaria esa misma noche y que le daría una lección para que no la vuelva a desobedecer .

Mientras pasaban las horas el rubio no dejaba de ver el reloj el hecho de no saber que le esperaba a casa lejos de irritarlos o asustarlo lo tenia muy excitado al punto que se mantenía sentado para que nadie que pudiese requerir si atención no viera en esas condiciones

Cuando finalmente pudo irse a casa se apresuró a llegar a esta y cuando finalmente entro su esposa no recibió normalmente mientras se quitaba que traía puesto .

Hinata le ordeno poner la mesa para tres mientras ella se iba a sistemar el rubio procedió a hacer lo que hinata le pidió , minutos después la pelinegra bajo y traía puesto un vestido purpura que le llegaba a medio muslo muy sexy pero de los mas normal sin resultar vulgar , justo después de unos minutos en los cuales hablaron de cosas triviales llego kiba el cual saludo a ambos normalmente , al ruido le picaba la cabeza por saber que pretendía su esposa pero decidio aguantar su curiosidad y esperar para no enfadar a su esposa. Cenaron tranquilamente riendose se sus experiencias hasta parecia una normal cena entre amigos cuando llego el momento del brindis , naruto noto que hinata procedió a agregar a su copa un extraño polvo blanco , para después ofrecerle dicha copa y brindar los tres , luego de esto hinata le dijo a ambos de esperar en la sala para luego irse directamente al segundo piso . Luego de 15 minutos hinata los llamo para que suban mientras hacían esto naruto noto que estaba sudando y que el corazón le batía a mil. Y que su polla estaba totalmente erecta , justo mientras subía las escaleras comprendió a que servía ese polvo que tenia su copa, lo que no se explicaba era porque se lo dio a el so en teoría era kiba que debía follarla . Cuando entraron encontraron con hinata envuelta en una bata negra , la pelinegra les ordeno sentarse en 2 sillas que estaban de frente a la cama y sin mas procedió a realizar un striptease para los dos ninjas mientras la hyuga bailaba procedía a quitarse su bata dejando unas suaves medias negras y un conjunto de lencería naranja con negro el cual tenia del demolido el la parte trasera , y una imagen de la cara de naruto con cachos en la parte de adelante , cabe rezaltar que hinata mando a personalizar esta prenda de modo que en la boca de naruto quedara un orifico donde se veía su húmeda concha , ambos hombres estaban muy excitados , kiba finalmente se paro y procedió a besar salvajemente a la hyuga agarrándola del trasero de forma lasciava .

Hinata tomo una pausa de los besos para decirle a naruto que colocara una silla enfrente de la otra , una vez que lo hizo le dijo que su castigo empezaría y que tenia que cumplir con tres reglas debía sentarse en esa silla con la cabeza baja y no subirla para espiarlos , tenía prohibido masturbarse , y si se atrevía a levantar la cabeza debía sacar la polla de kiba de de hinata darle un beso y volver a meterla . el rubio sabía que seria una hazaña lo que su esposa pedía visto el afrodisiaco que metió en su copa . Al rubio no se otra que sentarse y agachar la mientras kiba se sentaba justo enfrente de el y la hyuga colocaba una pierna en ambos lados de , el inuzuka agarro a la hyuga del culo y procedió a bajarla hacia su pene arrancándole un gemido húmedo de éxtasis a la milf tetona . comenzaron a follar como si no hubiera un mañana la hyuga gemía de gusto y kiba nalgueaba a hinata alternando golpes en esas enormes nalgas los cuales hacían eco en el habitación , naruto de frente a ellos sudaba a mares se moria por mirarlos pero sabía que castigo le esperaba si lo hacia , pero valía la pena arriesgarse , el rubio pensaba y cada vez mas le picaba la idea de dar un vistazo rápidamente y bajar la cabeza sin que la pareja de frente a el lo note , lamentablemente cuando lo hizo se encontró con los ojos perla de su esposa la cual al verlo sonrió y sacando la lengua le dijo " te he pillado mirón ahora cumple con tu castigo " . Naruto se acertó y ganando coraje acerco sus manos para sacar el duro miembro que perforaba a su esposa , le fue muy difícil sacar la polla de kiba de la concha de su esposa ya que este no se detenía cuando lo logro procedió a besar la bulbosa cabeza de la polla de kiba para después meterla en el coño de su esposa

Después de eso comenzó una lucha una de naruto por contenerse y no mirar y otra entre el coño y hinata y la polla de kiba . Cuando el rubio alzo la cabeza por novena vez se encontró con que habían cambiado pose esta vez ya no vio el culo de hinata saltando , en su lugar vio su cara en el tanga y como el enorme pene de kiba entraba y salía de su boca la cual era el coño de su esposa hinata y kiba rieron y el castaños sacó su pene esperando el beso del rubio el cual tímidamente volvió a besar la cabeza de la polla para después meterla en el coño otra vez. Durante esa noche el rubio calculo haber besado esa polla al menos unas 43 veces hasta que finalmente kiba se corrió dentro del coño de su esposa . luego e esto hinata lo hecho del dormitorio y procedió a seguro follando con su amante mientras naruto apegado a la puerta escuchaba el sonido de slap slap slap de las nalgas de su esposa chocando con la pelvis de kiba. Naruto se desperto en el sofá de su casa al levantarse noto que kiba e hinata se despedían en el pasillo y que en ese día se verían mas tarde a eso de las 3 . cuando kiba se fue hinata le dijo a naruto que después de las 2 debía irse a dar una vuelta y que no regresara hasta después de las 7 para la hora de cenar .

Cuando naruto salio de su casa se sintió excluido y pensó que ya había complicó con su castigo besando la polla del amante de su esposa , así que se le vino en mente usar 2 técnicas la primera era la teletransportacion de su padre , lo transporto a su habitación , técnica era la fusión con el ambiente la cual aprendió gracias a unos pergaminos de zetsu que habían caído en su poder , de esa forma nadie sabría que estaba ahí a menos que alguien que entrara tuviera el rinnegan así que se fusiono con su proprio armario para poder ver que sucedía en su ausencia .

Cuando finalmente escuchó movimientos , pudo notar que hinata venia conversando con alguien , cuando 2 figuras femeninas entraron se quedo de piedra , eran sakura e hinata las cuales hablaban de algo en lo cual sakura no quería dejarse convencer . " no lo se hinata la verdad es que me da miedo hacer esto " decía la pelirosa , "oh vamos sakura esa noche me dijiste que ya no soportabas esta situación " respondió la hyuga

Sakura : pues si pero traicionar a sasuke ... No podría con mi conciencia

Hinata : pero el si puede con la suya alargándose durante años y dejándote desatendida

Sakura : lo se pero no quiero engañar a sasuke

Hinata : pues el te engaña a ti sakura no quiero ser indiscreta pero se por naruto que cuando visita un país se consuela en las casas de placer .

Naruto sudo frío porque sabía que era verdad el mismo se lo contó a hinata pero nunca pensó que hinata se lo contaría a sakura .

Sakura : queeeee …..ese maldito hijo de puta

Hinata : entonces que … te animas ?

Sakura : claro que si pero primero dime como es que terminaste engañando a naruto ?

Hinata : simplemente sucedió además con todas las horas que pasa en la torre hokage ni siquiera nota lo que sucede en esta casa

Sakura : bueno y cuando lo haremos

Hinata : esta misma tarde pero quiero tu palabra de que esto quedara entre mi amante tu y yo

La pelirosa abrazo a hinata y le prometió que guardaría el secreto , naruto se quedo de piedra y se emociono y enojo al mismo tiempo y es que sakura era una de sus fantasías y sabia que verla follando con otro lo irritaría pero también pensó en que podría verla desnuda , la emoción le provocó una fuerte erección la cual decidió controlar para no perder la concentración .

Naruto pudo ver a las dos mujeres entrar al baño cuando salieron envueltas en toallas procedieron a vestirse con lencerías que sacaron del cajón de hinata la hyuga se veia súper sexy con un conjunto de lencería violeta tenia una argolla en la parte de atrás muy sexy , mientras sakura se puso un conjunto de lencería verde tenía una rosa en la parte de atrás que cadí hizo venir un infarto a naruto , el cuerpo de hinata era una delica con todos sus atributos perfectamente distribuidos pero lo que mas le.éxito fue vez de sakura con sus pequeños senos pero con su fina cintura y sus amchas caderas y ese enorme culo duro y esponjoso era mucho mas grande que el de hinata y con ese hilo que prácticamente era engullido por esas enormes masas de carne le provocaron una dolorosa erección .

En ninja rubio sufrió horrores al ver a esas dos delicias de mujeres hablar entre ellas y reírse de lo que iban a hacer cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse compartieron una mirada cómplice y poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre la cama esperaron a que ese bastardo suertudo de kiba entrara al cuarto . Cuando en ninja perro entro se quedo de piedra al ver un par de culos sobre la cama partidos por el medio con esos tangas entre sus nalgas . hinata guiñando un ojo sorpresa y le dijo de lo hacer preguntas y de disfrutar el espectáculo . la hyuga encendió el estéreo y poniendo musica lenta procedió con la haruno a mover sus culos de un lado a otro arriba y abajo haciendo mover sensualmente esos culos perfectos y grandes que tenían a lo cual kiba si mas se bajo los pantalones para poder acariciar su miembro para aliviar tanta excitación , cuando lo hizo la pelirosa se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la herramienta de kiba para después pasarse la lengua per sus labios . las dos hembras procedieron a ponerse de pie y guiaron al castaño a la cama sentándolo al borde justo enfrente del armario donde se encontraba naruto , las dos mujeres procedieron a darse la espalda entre si y dejando la polla de kiba entre sus nalgas comenzaron a bailar otra vez dejando el pene de kiba atrapado entre esos dos enorme culos que subían y bajanban a lo largo de su polla , naruto veia todo con una mezcla de rabia y excitación y pensando también que el seguramente ya se habría corrido con tremento tratamiento viendo como la polla de kiba desaparecía entre el culo de su esposa y su mejor amiga ; minutos después las dos hicieron incorporarse a kiba mientras ambas se arrodillaban a cada lado de kiba y sin mas comenzaron a pasar sus lenguas a los lados de la polla de kiba , subían y bajaban a lo largo del tronco y cuando se encontraban en la puntan procedían a hacer bailar sus lenguas entre si dejando la cabeza de kiba en el centro y besandola a intervalos dejando marcas de besos gracias al lápiz labial resistente al agua que estsbns usando hinata dejando una marca roja en le lado derecho de la cabeza de la polla y sakur a dejando una marcha rosada izquierdo ambas hicieron lo mismo con cada una de sus bolas primero lamiendo las luego llevándoselas a y después succionando las hacia adentro como si quisieran tragárselas para después besarlas dejando sus respectivos colores en las bolas de kiba , naruto quería salir y al menos masturbarse pero sabia que podría arruinar todo . cuando terminaron con la espectacular mamada hinata le concedió a sakura ser la primera a lo cual la pelirosa se le escapo un grito de ímpetu con un sonoro siiii kiba se sento al borde de la cama mientras la pelirosa procedió a colocar ambas rodillas a los lados de kiba el cual haciendo a un lado la tanga procedió a deslizar su polla dentro del coño de sakura la cual soltó un gimido largo y placentero mientras de su garganta salia un " que ricoooooooooooo " el cual casi hace correrse a naruto . kiba comenzó a darle nalgadas a sakura deleitándose con el toque se ese enorme y poderoso culo mientras naruto miraba envidioso como la verga kiba desaparecía en el blanco y enorme culo de sakura la cual era mucho mas salvaje Que hinata el rubio suponía que eran los años de abstinencia que hacían mella en el ímpetu de la rosa . cuando kiba finalmente se corrió procedió a colocar a las 2 mujeres una sobre otra dejando a sakura abajo y a hinata encima , narito grabo a mente de la concha de su mejor amiga una que había deseado ver desde pequeño y que soñaba con poder follar era una w perfecta con u. Ligero mechón de cabello rosa era como si una pequeña mosca rosada estuviera encima del clítoris de su amiga kiba comenzó a follar las a las 2 alternando las conchas follando la de sakura y la de hinata era excitante para liba ver como su polla llenaba ambos agujeros alternando sus vestidas .

Para el gran final kiba coloco a ambas mujeres en 4 patas naruto podía ver ambas conchas chorrear leche que se escurría por sus muslos kiba usar sus manos y abrir sus traseros , ón de esos enormes culos exponiendo ese pequeño agujero éxito mucho mas a naruto el ano de sakura tenia un color rosado claro mientras que el de hinata tenia un color marrón oscuro vio a kiba regresar con que el había comprado semanas atrás el cual unto en sus dedos y comenzó a esparsir en el ano de sakura la cual dio un Respingo y le dijo de ser cuidadoso porque toda vía era virgen por ahí. El castaño también comenzó a lubricar el culo de hinata mientras en chico perro se divertía a besar y morder esos enormes culos y a darles de nalgadas cuando finalmente logró poner 4 desdos en el culo de ambas unto una generosa cantidad del viscoso líquido verde en pene y procedió a meterlo en en culo de sakura a naruto le reventó el hígado al vez como su amiga abría sus nalgas y recibía ese enorme pene hasta que sus huevos quedaron colgando encima de la concha de sakura a lo cual esta comentó que le hacían cosquillas , kiba comenzó a subir i bajar deleitándose con ese sabroso culo para después cambiar de agujero y meterlo en el de hinata , el castaño se la paso de lo mas a gusto alternando entre un culo y el otro hasta que finalmente anchas se pusieron al lado de la otra pegando sus caderas mientras kiba se corría en sus culos dejándolos con una capa de semen . minutos después ambas mujeres habían envuelto el pene de kiba en sus tetas apretándolas y subiendo y bajando meneando sus lenguas alrededor de la cabeza de su polla cuando finalmente kiba se paro ambas sacaron sus lenguas para recibir el semen en sus bocas . después de eso kiba las agarro del culo a ambas y las llevo al baño .

Continuara ….


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su casa junto con Kiba y Sakura mientras hinata se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena , el rubio se sentía un poco incomodo al ver a Kiba y Sakura hablar tranquilamente el rubio miraba a Sakura reírse , y continuaba a recordar que solo una hora atrás esa boca estaba llena de semen , vio como Kiba y Sakura intercambian miradas cómplices , la cosa fue más molesta cuando Hinata trajo la cena y comenzaron una charla en la que no pararon de tirarse indirectas entre los 3 y es que en teoría el rubio no sabía nada delo que hicieron . Cuando la cena termino Sakura le recordó a Kiba que hacía meses y no se presentaba a su chequeo de rutina , esto lo acompaño con un guiño de ojo , a ño cual el castaño respondía que encontraría un tiempo para pasar por su consultorio , pero antes de salir junto a Kiba por la puerta le recordó a Naruto e hinata que tenian una cena mañana en su casa pero que Sasuke no estaría a lo cual Hinata le dijo que Naruto estaría en el trabajo hasta tarde y que sólo asistiría ella , el rubio sabía que si podía estar en esa cena pero no sé atrevía a contradecir a su esposa a lo cual solo respondió que lo sentía .

Cuando se fueron a dormir el rubio noto que Hinata había cambia las sábanas y qué continuaba a sonreír decidio preguntar a qué se debía tanta alegría , a lo cual la pelinegra le respondió que necesitaba una noche de chicas con Sakura y de no tomarse a mal su retinencia a llevarlo mañana a esa cena .

Al día siguiente Naruto se presentó en el consultorio de Sakura te iba curiosidad por saber que haría con el castaño a pesar de que la rosa no era su esposa se sentía celoso y curioso al mismo tiempo , al llegar y ver la lista de chequeos de Sakura noto que en el turno matutino había varios nombres y en el turno dela tarde estaba solo kiba , por lo cual decidio regresar en la tarde . Estuvo concentrado en su trabajo hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo así que se escabulló hasta el hospital para hacerle una visita sorpresa a Sakura , al llegar la secretaria le dijo que Sakura le había dado ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie durante la hora de su almuerzo , el rubio usando su autoridad como Hokage persuadió a la chica , avanzó por el pasillo con cautela , la oficina de Sakura quedaba justo al último del pasillo al llegar noto que la puerta estaba cerrada con un poco de sigilo procedió a usar sus habilidades de ninja para poder llegar hasta la parte de cristal en lo alto la puerta y con sumo cuidado se asomó y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga doblando la ropa que usaba cuando están en el trabajo , Sakura estaba de espaldas y el rubio pudo notar que traía puesto un conjunto de lencería roja , se quedó embobado mirando el enorme culo de su amiga , cuando está se giró noto que en la parte de adelante te podía ver una cruz blanca en el centro del triángulo de su. Tanga , también noto que esta era tan ajustada que se podía notar el contorno de su concha . Sakura continuo en lo suyo poniéndose unas medias rojas y un uniforme de enfermera muy sexy que se adaptaba a su figura pero que no cubria lo suficiente y dejaba media partes de sus nalgas al descubierto y a plena vista la cruz de su tanga en la parte de adelante Naruto procedió a tocar la puerta a lo cual su amiga miro el reloj y después y soltó un tímido adelante , cuando el rubio entro Sakura dio un respingo y precedió a colocarse detrás de su escritorio para evitar que el rubio notase lo corto que era su vestido . Naruto la saludo con un alegre hola Sakura- chan a lo cual la rosa respondió de igual manera y añadiendo que no esperaba a nadie a esa hora , la rosa precedio a preguntar rápidamente el motivo de su visita , añadiendo que su chequeo era hasta dentro de 3 meses y siendo Hokage no estaba expuesto a grandes riesgos físicos , el rubio argumento que tenía tiempo que no la visitaba y que también había pasado tiempo que no compartían un almuerzo juntos , Sakura comenzó molestarse porque sabía que en media hora vendria su paziente de la tarde y que tenía que quitarse al rubio de encima y que bajo ningún motivo podía pararse o de lo contrario Naruto vería su lencería y podría tener ideas extraño , a lo cual respondió que no podría acompañarlo porque hoy saldría temprano del hospital para ir al mercado y después sistemar todo para la cena de esa noche y que otro día con gusto lo acompañaria . El rubio se sintió algo molesto , pero riendo acepto la excusa de su amiga pera después preguntarle el porque de su atuendo si ella era ya una doctora ,. A lo cual nerviosamente Sakura le dijo que era un disfraz que le habían regalado y que olvidó en su oficina hace años y que le dio curiosidad por probarselo , le rubio procedió a acercarse a Sakura para despedirla con un abrazo a lo cual la rosa saco rápidamente una carpeta para fingir que se había acordado de algo y haciendo un gesto con la mano invito gentilmente al rubio a marcharse y la dejara terminar con eso , y que ya en otro momento tendría tipo se almorzar juntos . Cuando el rubio salió decidió mandar un clon a la torre Hokage y usar de nuevo la técnica de Zetsu para ocultarse , cuando el clon cerró la puerta del pasillo noto como Sakura asomó la cabeza para verificar que de verdad el se había marchado , cuando el rubio entro nuevamente a la oficina noto como su amiga se secaba la frente con un pañuelo , mientras decía "estuvo cerca " , para después coger su teléfono móvil y comenzar a textear mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja , el rubio escucho como hablada sola diciendo " de todos los días justo tenía que venir Naruto a molestar menos mal y me lo saqué de encima , después de unos minutos el pitido del celular de Sakura sono a lo cual la rosa procedió a leer mientras se lamía los labios , cuando escucho la puerta del pasillo abrirse procedió a centarse en la mesa de su escritorio abriendo ligeramente sus piernas , el rubio se éxito al ver a su amiga así , cuando la puerta se abrió dejo ver al ninja perro de Kiba entrando a la oficina y dirigiendo a Sakura le dijo que estaba ahí por su chequeo bimestral la rosa de pasar y acomodarse al ver el atuendo de Sakura este le dedicó un par de piropos mientras Sakura procedía a realizar el chequeo , la verdad es que el rubio no vio nada anormal en el chequeo la rosa procedió con todos los controles protocolares para finalmente anotar todo en una carpeta y meterla en el archivero . Al hacer esto la rosa le dijo al castaño de ponerse de pie porque le haría un chequeo especial , Kiba le dijo si era necesario , y Sakura respondió que era de suma importancia y procedió a tocar el miembro del castaño por encima de los pantalones argumentando que ese paciente estaba graba y que debía estimularlo para que iniciarán con el tratamiento . La rosa con aire de autoridad le ordenó que se bajará los pantalones , a lo cual Kiba obedecio rápidamente mientras preguntaba con que iniciarian el tratamiento de reanimación , la pelirosa miro fijo el pene de Kiba y sacando su lengua juguetonamente le respondió que lo primero era un buen masaje terapéutico mientras se acercaba procedió a colocar el pene del Kiba entre sus piernas dejando la cabeza del pene entre los cachetes de su enorme culo la rosa comezo a menear sus caderas mientras el castaño la agarró por las nalgas acompañando el movimiento de la hermosa pelirosa culona que tenía enfrente . Naruto noto como la polla de Kiba comenzo a crecer y cómo se abría paso entre las nalgas de la rosa mientras la pareja estaba atrapada en una candente seción de besos . Cuando finalmente sus bocas se separaron Sakura le dijo a Kiba juguetonamente que todavía el paciente no estaba fuera de peligro y que ahora lo estimularía oralmente . Sakura procedió a colocarse de rodillas delante de Kiba para comenzar a meterse el miembro de este a la boca Sakura comenzó con algo suave al principio saboreando la polla de Kiba , para después seguir con un ritmo acelerado que hizo gemir al castaño , en la habitación se escuchada un excitante sonido de " glag glag glag glag glag " que emitía la rosa cuando Kiba arremetía con fuerza contra su boca , la sexy rosa le dijo a Kiba cuando su boca estuvo desocupada que la volvía loca su verga a lo cual Kiba le respondió que le devolvería el favor y tomándola por las nalgas procedió sentaría en su escritorio y haciendo a un lado la tanga procedió a lamer su húmedo y delicioso coño mientras la Sakura gemía de éxtasis . Cuando finalmente la rosa llegó al orgasmo llenando la boca de Kiba con sus jugos está tomo al castaño de cuello y procedió a sentarlo en su sulla para despues montarse encima de él y comenzar a cabalgar al castaño mientras la silla emitía chirridos mientras estaban en lo suyo el rubio noto que se había olvidado de las llaves de su oficina en la mesa del escritorio ese igual no era problema ya que sin ellas podía. Entrar fácilmente a su oficina pero decidio vengarse de su amiga por preferir al amante de su esposa y. No a el para quitar sus frustraciones de esposa descuidada , deciso la técnica y procedió a abrir y cerrar la puerta del pasillo para darles tiempo a que paren con la faena en esa oficina , mientras caminaba pudo oír como Sakura se detuvo y miró hacia la puerta Kiba tenía sus dos manos agarrando el enorme culo de la rosa mientras su boca estaba ocupada mamando los pechos de Sakura . Cuando el clon de Naruto llegó a la puerta trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrada y procedió a tocar tres veces . La rosa molesta y con una expresión de aburrimiento contesto "quien " . A lo cual el clon procedió a responder que era Naruto y qué se encontraba ahí porque olvidó las llaves de la torre Hokage . Sakura haciendo una expresión de disgusto le respondío que si podía pasar después porque estaba ocupada con un paciente

Kiba aprovecho ese momento para besar a Sakura y usando sus manos en su culo balanceaba la cintura de la rosa la cual emitía gemidos que eras apagados por la boca de Kiba . Naruto respondió que no podía pasar después porque tenía mucho que hacer . Sakura haciendo una cara de fastidio procedió a levantarse dejando salir la polla de Kiba de su concha haciendo un sonido de "pop" muy lasivo . La rosa se acercó a las llaves y cogiendolas de mala ganas quizo correr hacia la puerta y tirarselas en la cara al rubio , pero fue detenida por Kiba que acercándola a el le dijo algo al oído a cual Sakura comenzó a reír y a asentir con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y sacaba de el una cinta médica la cual ato a las llaves mientras usando lo que sobraba de cinta ataba las llaves en la base el pene de Kiba de modo que estás quedaban colgando al lado de los huevos de Kiba , la pelirroja riendo le dijo de esperar un rato que las estaba buscando y qué se las pasaría enseguida , el rubio observó como Kiba procedió a colocarse detrás de Sakura para meter su verga otra vez en la concha de la pelirosa la pareja procedió a moverse por la habitación haciendo ruidos en el escritorio fingiendo que estaban buscando las dichosas llaves después de unos minutos procedieron a acercarse a la puerta a paso lento mientras Kiba entraba y salía de la concha de Sakura las llaves comenzaron a hacer ruido y Sakura le confirmo al rubio de haberlas encontrado mientras estás se comenzaron a mojar con los jugos de la rosa cuando llegaron a la puerta Kiba deciso el nudo y le pasó las llaves a la rosa la cual las limpio con una parte de su uniforme y procedió a quitarle el seguro a la puerta para asomar la cabeza y ver al clon de Naruto mientras el original veía como detrás de Sakura estaba Kiba entrando y saliendo del coño de esta , Sakura muy molesta le dice al clon de no venir a molestar más por qué estaba ocupada y no podía dejarlo pasar , el clon no podía ver a Kiba es cuál procedió a clavar su miembro de manera fuerte dentro de la rosa la cual teórico un gemido y le ordenó al rubio de marcharse porque estaba interrumpiendo un tratamiento importante de unos de sus pacientes y sin más le entrego las llaves para proceder a cerrarle la puerta en la cara y metiendole seguro otra vez la pareja pego sus orejas a la puerta esperando a escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrandose mientras la Sakura le decía a Kiba de no detenerse cuando finalmente el castaño se corrió ambos se fueron al baño para después salir vestidos otra vez . Kiba estaba por marcharse pero Sakura lo detuvo y le dijo que todavía tenía media hora más ya que ella había adelantado su trabaja esa mañana . Sakura le confesó una fantasía que tenía a Kiba y este acepto . Sakura comenzó a abrir la ventana de su oficina que daba al jardín del hospital y procedieron a follar justo enfrente de la ventana sentados mientras Sakura saludaba a sus pacientes y a otras collegas de trabajo incluso tuvo una pequeña plática con uno todo esto mientras la verga de Kiba salía y entraba lentamente de su concha . La pelirosa estaba excitada y tranquila porque sabía que desde allá abajo no se podía ver al macho que la estaba follando Naruto miraba con envidia como las manos de Kiba usaban agarraban el culo de Sakura y lo hacían defender con fuerza hacia su polla incluso la rosa se le ocurrió poner música con su celular y bailar encima de la verga al ritmo de la canción dándose sentones que resonaban en toda la oficina con un sonido de "slap " poderoso cuando el culo de la rosa encontraba la pelvis de Kiba a lo cual el castaño no pudo más y se corrió otra vez . Cuando se arreglaron adecuadamente la rosa le dijo de pasar a su casa a las 8 que ella e hinata le tenian algo especial y de no olvidar traer sellos de insonorización procedieron a besarse de forma lasciva con la lengua un rato , el ninja perro se despidió de la rosa dándole una sonora nalgada y diciendo que se verían en la noche . Cuando el rubio llegó a su casa se encontró la mesa puesta y a sus dos hijos que lo esperaban para cenar , este les dijo de esperar y procedió a dirigirse a su cuarto , donde encontró a su esposa maquillandose y un bolso encima de la cama Hinata lo saludo con un cálido beso en los labios y le dijo de meter a los niños a la cama temprano y de no esperarla despierto .y sin más salió de la casa mientras Naruto hacia un clon para después salir por la ventana hacia la casa de Sakura a la cual llego antes de su esposa al llegar noto que Sakura ya se encontraba ahí y que están usando una lencería poco común está era un conjunto con corsé incluido de color negro todo esto complementado con una tanga roja que tenía un pequeño diamante en el centro junto con unas orejas de conejo en su cabeza cabe recalcar que la tanga tenía una cola de conejo detrás de esta . Cuando Hinata llegó Sakura la saludo amablemente y le dijo de prepararse mientras la acompañaba a su cuarto diciéndole que Sarasa estaba de viaje con su papá y que nadie los molestaría . Cuando Hinata termino de arreglarse salió vestida con el mismo atuendo de Sakura solo que a diferencia de esta Hinata tenía unas orejas de ganó y una cola en la parte de atrás de su tanga morado con la cola correspondiente incluso se había pintado unos bigotes . Cuando Kiba llegó se quedó boquiabierto y procedió a agarrar por el culo a ambas mujeres para comenzar a besarla con besos húmedo y lascivos la noche estaba por comenzar y Naruto ya se encontraba editado y viendo como Kiba comenzaba a desnudarse

Continuará ….


	6. Chapter 6

El ambiente en casa de Sakura estaba de lo más fogoso ambas féminas se encontraban arrodilladas delante del sofá donde se encontraba Kiba ambas había sacado sus tetas para proceder a envolver el largo pene del ninja perro . Hinata y Sakura movían sus senos de arriba abajo mientras se turnaban para besar y lamer la parte de la polla de Kiba que quedaba afuera de sus tetas , mientras naruto veía desde el rincón más oscuro del patio . Cuando tuvo suficiente juego oral Kiba procedió a realizar sellos para hacer aparecer un clon de sombra para luego proceder a poner a ambas mujeres a 4 patas para comenzar a lamer sus jugosos Coños ,mientras estas gemían de éxtasis , cuando ambas se corrieron kiba y su clon se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a alinear sus pollas con las húmedas entradas de hinata y sakura para después sin aviso clavar sus pollas en esos Coños lo que provoco que ambas mujeres gritaran de satisfacción llenando la sala de gemidos lascivos mientras el ninja rubio observaba desde afuera mientras comenzaba a sacudir su propio miembro. Cuando kiba se corrió dejando ños llenos de semen procedió a llevar a ambas mujeres a la recámara de sakura de donde no salieron hasta entrada la madrugada donde cada quien se despidió.

Al día siguiente en la torre Hokage Naruto recibió una visita inesperada pero agradable la ex Hokage Tsunade , se encontraba de nuevo en el pueblo la verdad es que los años parecían no afectar su aspecto y es que lucía extamente igual a la primera vez que la conoció con la única excepción del modo de vestir ers casi igual solo que ahora usaba una larga falda con una hendidura en la parte derecha que dejaba a sus bien torneado muslo y el mismo escote fe siempre . Saludo de forma locuaz ya que para ella el seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo escandaloso de antaño . La hokage le dijo el motivo de su visita y es que ella quería que le diera una plaza temporal de trabajo en el hospital ya que si algo no había cambiado en ella era su manía de apostar y gracias a ello se encontraba en una situación delicada , en rubio acepto de inmediato incluso le ofreció a tusnade hospedarse en su casa a lo cual la ex hokage acepto viento asi una oportunidad de no pensar en el alquiler , en rubio tenia la esperanza de que haciendo esto las visitas de kiba no serian frecuentes ya que aunque no lo admitiera extrañaba follar como su esposa y sabia que estando el castaño cerca ella no le dejaría ni siquiera tocarle el culo .

Cuando llego a casa hinata tomo de buen gusto la visita de tusnade incluso preparó una cena para festejar su regreso y preparó la habitacion de invitados la cual justo quedaba al lado de la habitación de naruto ; cuando la cena termino se sentaron a charlar en la sala mientras hinata no paraba de responder a losensajes de texto de su móvil cuando el rubio se levantó para ir en busca de un poco fe sake observo desde la cocina recibía mensajes y fotos de kiba usando su modo sabio pudo ver con claridad que imágenes recibía y enviaba hinata a kiba en la primera que vio era una foto de la polla del castaño erecta con la etiqueta "quieres " a lo cual hinata respondía ya sabes como te la chuparia, la siguiente imagen era una de hinata sentada en la cama mostrando su coño perfectamente depilado formado una flecha que apuntaba hacia abajo con la etiqueta " te gusta " a lo cual kiba respondió ya quiero follarte otra vez , la ultima imagen que pudo ver el rubio fue la de hinata y sakura en su cama ambas besándose pero con la polla de kiba en medio haciendo un sándwich con la polla de kiba entre sus bocas .

Cuando la charla término se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciónes mientras hinata se metía en el baño para preparse , naruto comenzó a sasudir su miembro para tenerlo erecto cuando su esposa se acueste junto a el . cuando hinata salio y se acosto noto como su marido la abrazaba por detrás restregando su polla dura contra su enorme culo la hyuga le respondió que si se acordaba que solo podía follarla con su permiso a lo cual el rubio asintió pidiéndole porfavor de hacerlo ya que habían pasado meses desde la ultima vez , hinata lo pensó. Un momento pero acepto ya que las fotos de kiba la habían puesto cachonda asi que sin mas comenzó a besar al rubio mientras agarraba su polla el rubio estaba tan excitado que decido saltar el juego oral y haciendo la pose del misionero se hundió en el coño de su esposa la verdad era que era agradable la sensación para el rubio , Miéntras que para hinata era algo que creía recordar no es que no le gustara pero ya llevaba mas de 2 meses teniendo sexo que las sensaciones dadas por su esposa le parecían simples la cosa no cambio cuando la puso en 4 patas siguió sintiendo esa sensación de vacío a medida que el pene de su esposo entraba y salía de su concha al final el rubio se corrió después de 10 min como sucedía en pasado la verdad es que fue algo lindo pero no satisfactorio para la hyuga que estába acostumbrada a secciones mas largas de sexo la pareja se acomodo para dormir sin imaginar que por descuido alguien los había visto .

Al día siguiendo naruto decidió ir a visitar a sakura ya que necesitaba j a información cuando llego lo atendió la misma secretaria de siempre la cual le dijo que su jefa estaba ocupada y que si gustaba podía regresar mas tarde , el rubio uso otra vez su autoridad pero la chica le insistió que su jefa le advirtió que si era el quien la buscaba que le dijera de esperar el rubio hizo caso omiso y se adentro al pasillo diciendo a l chica que se tomaría el la responsabilidad de lo que su jefa pudiera pensar pero que necesitaba verla

Cuando llego al final del pasillo noto que la puerta estaba cerrada y decido usar la técnica de zetsu antes de tocar la puerta .cuando pudo ver a través de la pared se llevo una sorpresa allí delante de el estaba su esposa encima del escritorio de sakura y debajo de esta se encontraba kiba y frente a ellos se encontraba arrodillada sakura la cuando lamia y absorbía las bolas de kiba , el cuarto era un concierto de gemidos y sonidos de besos y succiones cabe recalcar que mientras kiba se encontraba totalmente desnudo hinata todavía tenia puesta su chamara mientras que sakura todavía tenia su camisa. Y un tanga de color verde bosque con un diamante en la parte trasera , la ninja médico propuso de cambiar posición a lo cual hinata aceptó sentándose en la cara de kiba mientras la rosa se ubico en el puesto dejado libre con. La intención de cabalgar a kiba , naruto se quedo hipnotizado al ver el culo de su amiga bajar y subir a lo largo del pene del castaño siguieron asi por media hora hasta que kiba se sentó en la silla de sakura mientras esta procedió a follarlo al estilo de la vaquera inversa lo cual aprovecho el castaño para nalguearla lascivamente el rubio al final se dio cuenta de sakura no pararía a breve asi que decidio irse a la biblioteca del pueblo donde seguramente le tomaría mas tiempo encontrar lo que buscaba .

Después de 1 hora de búsqueda encontró lo que buscaba y en la noche antes de regresar a su casa decido pasar por en bosque para buscar respuestas haciendo uso de la técnica prohibida del segundo hokague naruto resucito a uno de los mejores psicoanalistas que había tenido konoha el rubio hizo esto para mantener su secreto a salvo ya que no se confiaba de los vivos

Cuando hablo con el viejo doctor este le dijo que lo que le ocurría era normal y que era un tema del cual hablo con muchas personas y non solo shinobis el tema de tener una hotwife era mas común de lo que pensaba y que si se daba el tiempo de observar mejor su entorno se daría cuenta . El rubio comenzó al.día siguiente usando sus clones cuando uno de ellos le envió una información interesante asi que decidio ir de persona a la casa de su amigo sai con mucho sigilo para no ser visto se adentro usando su técnica fusión con el ambiente hasta llegar a la recamara del matrimonio yamanaka ahí se encontró con una escena increíble pero no extraña para el , ahí se encontraba la sensual ino yamanaka siendo penetrada contra la pared por su viejo maestro kakashi mientras sai yacía sentado en una silla dibujando la escena . Al pasar de los días descubría nuevas cosas y una de ella era algo que esperaba y es que temari era infiel a shikamaru con uno de los ambus que hacian de guardias a su persona ó pudo notar que shikamaru sabia de esto pero que no le importaba siempre y cuando temari no lo fastidiara , también descubrió a shizune siendo infiel a su maestro iruka con el cejotas , pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver a sasuke follarse a karui . después de eso supo que había tenido suficiente pero un clon le envió una última información y esa venia justamente de su casa . decido usar su técnica para no ser visto y al llegar a su cuarto se llevo una sorpresa ahí en su cama estaba kiba y arrodilladas a ambos lados de el estaban su esposa y la ex hokage tsunade , ambas juntando sus enormes pechos mientras se turnaban para lamer y chupar la polla de kiba que sobresalía de entre tanta carne caliente y esponjosa . Ver a esas dos mujeres tetonas trabajar en la polla de kiba éxito mucho a naruto y mas por que el morbo de ver a tsunade follar era algo que tenia guardado en fondo de su subconsciente . Finalmente si deseo se cumplió cuando el castaño puso a Tsunade a 4 patas para comenzar a follarla con fuerza mientras hinata yacía debajo de la rubia chupando sus enormes pechos la vision era algo lasivo para Naruto que no pudo más y tuvo que ir al patio de su casa a masturbarse salvajemente y evitar que el trio lo descubriera .

Después de una semana el rubio Hokage se encontraba sentado en una silla en su habitación , justo al lado de su cama mientras en esta se encontraban Kiba e hinata follando mas salvajemente que de costumbre . La pelinegra se encontraba de espaldas contra el colchón mientras Kiba se encontraba encima de ella literalmente clavando la contra la cama el sonido de su coño exageradamente mojado hacia contraste con los gemidos y los besos fogosos que la pareja se daba . Naruto no estaba gozando mucho la situacion como quisiera ya que le prohibieron sacar su pequeña polla para masturbarse , el rubio decido entonces que le faltaba algo en su vida y decidió preguntar algo a Hinata . Tímidamente comenzó a llamarla y no fue hasta que levanto un poco la voz que la pelinegra con un ligero " que " le prestó atención . A lo cual el rubio pregunto a la pelinegra si podría el también tener una amante . La pelinegra lo miro con una sonrisa de burla y le dijo que en cuanto terminara de follar le daría una respuesta ; fue una larga noche para Naruto ya que la pareja se la paso follando durante casi 3 horas y cuando ambos se fueron a duchar el rubio comenzó a limpiar el desastre que dejaron en la cama y cambiando las sábanas , después de un rato los vio salir totalmente desnudos y justo antes de que apagaran para dormir Hinata que dijo que no abría problemas con su petición siempre y cuando sea discreto .

Al día siguiente el rubio se la paso pensando en quien elegiría cómo amante ya que teniendo esa preciosa información de sus clones ya sabía a quien no debía buscar .

Después de tres días se encontraba solo en su despacho tomando un poco de sake y es que por andar buscando información sobre la vida sexual de la aldea había dejado acumular trabajo esa noche se encontraba cachondo ya que Hinata le mando un vídeo en el cual salían ella y taunade el vídeo que mostraba su celular se encontraba divido a la mitad en la pantalla en la parte de arriba mostraba a las dos mujeres tetonas cabalgar a Kiba y su clon mientras ambas miraban a la cámara de forma lasciva sacando sus lenguas mientras sus enormes pechos se movían de forma armoniosa al compas de las embestidas , mientras que la parte de abajo del vídeo mostraba sus enormes culos recibiendo polla a un ritmo acelerado el rubio estaba tan concentrado que se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta de su despacho cerrarse al improviso . Se llevó una sorpresa cuando una alegre Sakura entro a su despacho diciéndole que llevaba más de 5 minutos tocándole la puerta . Ambos ninjas se pusieron a hablar , la pelirosa le contó al rubio que finalmente logró cuadrar las cuentas y que los fondos del hospital estaban en perfecto balance gracias a su arduo trabajo , el rubio son pensarlo mucho le ofreció a la pelirosa un sorbo de su sake a lo cual Sakura acepto la verdad era que la oocasión merecía un brindis . La conversación siguió de largo y con el ingrediente del licor la pelirosa se mostraba cada vez más alegre y fue en ese momento que a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea porque no intentar seducir a Sakura , sabía por medio de Hinata a la cual le espió el celular que la pelirosa ya no follaba con Kiba y la razón pues Hinata y Tsunade ocupaban toda su atención a lo cual Hinata puso como excusa que quería pasar más tiempo con su amante a solas y es por eso que la pelirosa se la veía muy dispuesta . Ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta de cuando paso pero ambos ya se encontraban besándose con. Sakura encima de Naruto , cuando comenzaron a desnudarse la pelirosa detuvo al rubio pidiéndole de ponerse un condom a lo cual Naruto saco uno de su escritorio la verdad es que llevaban alli mucho tiempo y eran del ex Hokage Kakashi . Naruto no le prestó atención a eso y comenzó a follar a la pelirosa pero luego de solo 5 min se corrió sin poderlo evitar pero gracias al licor Sakura no se dio cuenta y fue cuando el rubio aprovecho para comenzar a besar y lamer ese enorme culo de su amiga mientras su polla volvía a ponerse erecta .

Después de ese episodio siguieron otros 2 más Sakura era una diosa follando y Naruto disfrutaba cada vez más con su compañía y no paraba de masturbarse pensando a su próximo encuentro hasta que un día todo cambió la pelirosa comenzó a faltar a sus encuentro alegando que Sarada comenzaba a sospechar al principio el rubio creyó a esto , pero al ver los informes que le daba boruto de las misiones se dio cuenta que la pelirosa le mentia .Un día le propuso una cena para tratar de averiguar qué sucedía , Sakura le respondió que si y la vio entusiasmada con la idea ese día Naruto estuvo preparando todo para la noche aviso a Hinata que volvería a llegar tarde a casa a lo cual está se mostró feliz . Luego de pasar por una licorería el rubio se dirigió a su oficina a terminar el trabajo del día .

Naruto continuaba mirar con insistencia su reloj ya eran las 9 y Sakura no aparecía finalmente decidió llamarla y al tercer intento la rosa respondió y con voz calmada le dijo de disculparla paro que esa noche no se podría ya que tenía trabajo en el hospital y que lo dejarían para la semana siguiente . El rubio quizo reclamarle pero le dio las buenas noches pensó que no debía reclamar porque en fondo Sakura era su amante . Antes de regresar a su casa decido pasar por el hospital a saludarla pero cuando llegó se encontró con la enfermera que hacía la guardia nocturna la cual le dijo que su jefa se fue temprano hoy y que mañana en la tarde volvería al trabajo . El rubio se fue con dudas sakura le había mentido otra vez una idea paso por su cabeza e inmediatamente quizo salir de dudas la verdad era que si su presentimiento era acertado le llenaría de coraje . Con sumo cuidado se introdujo en su propia casa al llegar a su habitación escucho gemidos y sin más procedió a realizar su técnica y salir de dudas cuando la imagen de su cuarto fue clara lo que vio lo hizo tirar un suspiro allí en su cuarto estaba Tsunade en la posición de vaquera inversa mientras Kiba que la sostenía por las caderas enterraba su polla dentro de la rubio y justo a su lado una Hinata a 4 patas con un clon de Kiba que se encontraba follandola fuertemente . Sin más el rubio decido ir al único lugar donde le faltaba por controlar , la casa de Sakura . Al llegar noto que todo estaba a oscuras recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Sakura donde escucho sonidos de besos el rubio pensó que quizás Sasuke había regresado y es por eso que Sakura cancelo su cita a último momento pero después se acordó que Sasuke se fue hace apenas 1 semana y que el pelinegro por lo regular estaba fuera po meses . Esto hizo que su curiosidad aumentara y temblando un poco comenzó a hacer lo sellos y así fusionarse con la pared y ver a su amiga . Cuando pudo captar su entorno lo primero que vio fue ek enorme trasero de Sakura adornado con una tanga negra la cual tenía el símbolo del clan Uchiha en el centro y que sobre ambos cachetes del culo de su amiga estaban unas manos que apretaban tanto ese culo como si quisieran fundirla con la persona con la cual se estaba besando el rubio se sorprendió al ver que era el ex compañero de equipo de Hinata Shino aburame , mientras veía como Sakura se agachaba para comezar a chupar el pene de su nuevo amante el rubio recordó como Sakura era retinente a darle placer oral alegando que no le gustaba sin embargo con Shino no parecía tener problemas es más la escuchaba gemir de gustó . Rubio se quedó ahí de piedra viendo cómo Shino metía su enorme polla dentro de la rosa mientras está le día que valió la pena esperar 2 días para poder follar a gusto a lo cual el rubio entendió que no era la primera vez que hacían esto .

Los días pasaron y Sakura no parecía interesada a estar con el hasta que un día fue a visitarla a su consultorio esta vez decidio no pasar por la secretaria e or directamente a su oficina pero al llegar se encontro con una escena que mato sus esperanzas y es que allí estába su amiga semidesnuda con sus codos contra el escritorio mientras detrás de ella se encontraba Shino que usando su majestuoso culo como palanca metía su enorme polla en el culo de Sakura la cual continuaba a pedirle más siendo " duro amor duro duro duroooo" . Naruto enojado decido llamarla al celular y vio como la rosa le rechazo la llamada y comenzaba a escribir algo en su Cell al instante le llegó un mensaje al rubio el cual decía que no lo podía atender y que la disculpara pero ya no podían ser amantes diciendo que no quería engañar más a Sasuke y que ya no la buscará a menos que sea para algo normal entre amigos . Después de leer esto el rubio se enfado mucho al ver lo descarada que era su amiga así que decidio llamarla una vez más justo cuando la rosa se montaba encima del aburame para cabalgarlo ante la insistencia Sakura decidí contestar y con voz fastidia le pregunto que quería a lo cual el rubio le dijo que no podía dejar las cosas así como asi finalmente Sakura se enfado y le dijo la verdad y era que el sexo con el era aburrido y que sin mencionar su pequeño mientro no la entusiasmaba tener sexo con el y que lamentablemente había encontrado a alguien que si la follaba bien rico y que por favor la dejara en paz que se tenga ese lindo recuerdo juntos a lo cual el rubio le dijo que no quería dejar de verla a lo cual Sakura le respondió en broma que si acaso le apetecía ver cómo otra la follaba a lo cual el rubio dijo si . La pelirosa supo que el rubio entendió mal pero así que le colgó y discutiendo un momento con Shino este le respondio algo . Después de eso la rosa le escribí un mensaje diciéndole ir a su consultorio y de camuflarse con henge . El Rubio espero mucho antes de abrir la puerta y ver a Sakura de pie mientras está se acercó y le dijo. Si esto quieres está bien solo no molestes y siéntate en esa silla , siempre he querido follar con público. Después de eso el rubio vio como su amiga se acostaba en el escritorio mientras Shino colocaba las pantorrillas de la rosa y alineaban su polla contra su coño para después comenzar a follarla delante de él .


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto se encontraba en su oficina llenando formularios de futuras misiones en otras ocasiones , esto lo hacia en modo rápido y eficaz pero esta vez estaba algo intranquilo . Se acercaba su cumpleaños y su esposa le dijo que junto a sakura le estaban preparando una sorpresa .

Faltaban 2 días para su cumpleaños y su esposa decido llevarlo con ella de compras a una tienda de lencería , pudo notar que su esposa compro tres juegos de lencería una rojo otro lila y uno verde esto le hizo venir curiosidad por lo que sea que este preparando su esposa .

Cuando llego el esperado día hinata lo sorprendió con una fiesta sorpresa algo normal pero agradable en su casa se encontraba su familia y también su suegro y cuñada todo marchaba bien hasta que casi al final de la velada hinata le dio un sobre a naruto y le dijo de ir a su oficina a recoger su regalo . Esto sorprendió a naruto el cual no sabia que pensar . Cuando llego a la torre hokage encontro un rollo con un jutsu prohibido de los hyuugas en cual al leerlo se dio cuenta que servía para ejecutar un henge que dura 24 horas y que le daba al usuario la capacidad de cambiar totalmente de aspecto y de ser otra persona por un día entero sin temor a ser descubierto también pudo notar que había una cámara de vídeo junto al rollo .

Cuando abrió el sobre se dio cuenta que habían instrucciones que debía seguir al pie de la letra para que pueda disfrutar de su regalo de cumpleaños , la primera era que se debía tardar en su oficina al menos 1 hora , la otra era que tenia que hacer el henge antes de salir de la torre hokage , tambien tenia que asegurarse de llevar la cámara y la ultima era que tenia que actuar como si no conociera a ninguno de los invitados que estarían en su casa esa noche al final de la nota decía que disfrutará su regalo .

Cuando termino de leer decido esperar hasta que se cumpliera la hora . Llegado el momento comenzó a hacer los sellos para hacer el henge , y cuando este se activo en una nube de humo el rubio se miro en el espejo del baño .

Se sorprendió al ver que había adquirido el aspecto de un hyuga mas bien de uno de los sirvientes que se ocupaban de la manutención de la casa de su suegro , estaba seguro que no seria difícil actuar como esa persona ya que era con el que mas había interactuado cuando visitaba el complejo hyuga .

Cuando llegó a su casa fue kiba el que le abrió la puerta para su sorpresa todavía estaba vestido y que además de el se encontraban también shino y omoi el cual estaba en una visita diplomática el rubio sintió un poco de molestia al ver a shina ya que era el tipo que se follaba a su ex amante . Cuando finalmente entro le dijeron que se quedara sentido cerca de la mesa mientras los tres ninjas se sentaban en el sofá de su casa esperaron casi 10 min cuando de pronto aparecieron sakura hinata y tsunade las tres estaban , muy sexys luciendo lencerías que dejaban poco a la imaginación sakura traía puesto un conjunto rojo muy sexy mientras que hinata y tsunade tenía puestos una lila y verde respectivamente .

Al bajar su hinata se acerco a naruto y tratándolo fuera la persona en la que estaba transformado le ordeno que tenia que grabar todo lo que susederia esa noche y que también iba a participar en forma pasiva del espectáculo .

Después de decir estos las tres hembras comenzaron a bailar de modo sensual para los tres machos que estaban en el sofá . Ver tal show hizo que el rubio tenga una erección ver esos tres culos moverse en modo sensual al ver a las tres tan cerca noto que el culo de sakura era de grande que el de tsunade e hinata , también notó que en tetas ganaba la ex hokage como era de esperarse y cuando se dieron para menear el coño delante de los ninjas nito que el coño de su esposa era el mas grande de las tres al punto que marcaba una enorme w a través de su tanga por años ver como su pequeño miembro desaparecía dentro de esa enorme concha .

Naruto estaba en trance viendo esos Coños a traves de sus tangas , hasta que hinata se dirigió a el y le ordeno de sacar las pollas de sus amantes esto sorprendió , a naruto que tuvo que agarrar coraje para hacer lo que hinata le pedia y sin mas procedió a acercarse para comenzar a desabrochar los pantalones de los ninjas que estaban en el sofá comenzando con kiba para después seguir con shino y terminar con omoi , cuando término hinata le ordeno de comezar a grabar . después de esto las tres mujeres procedieron a colocsar los penes de sus amantes entre los cachetes de sus cojos el de kiba en hinata el de shino en el de sakura y el de omoi entre las nalgas de tsunade .

Mientras el baile continuaba naruto se aseguraba de acercar la.cámara a los respectivos culos para hacer mejores tomas cuando finalmente hinata le ordeno de poner la.cámara en el trípode y de comenzar a lamer los Coños de las mujeres mientras ellas se arrodillaron para comenzar a lamer y chupar las pollas de sus amantes mientras naruto se aseguraba de lamer las vaginas de las 3 féminas hambrientas de polla , esto lo hizo durante 20 min cuando finalmente las chicas dejaron los penes de sus amantes cubiertos por una capa abundante de saliva mientras naruto hizo lo mismo con sus Coños las tres mujeres procedieron a colocarse en la posición de la vaquera inversa mientras alineaban las pollas de sus amantes con sus Coños .

Fue asi que comenzo un concierto de ruidos y jadeos mientras trataba de grabar todo como la cámara cuando hinata le volvió a ordenar de dejar la cámara en el trípode .

Cuando el rubio se acercó su esposa lo acerso a su cara para despies susurrarle al oído ahora lame mi coño y disfruta tu regalo amor feliz cumpleaños susurro la hyuga pasado su lengua por el.lóbulo de su oreja . naruto procedió a hacer lo que se le ordeno pero encontró problemas para hacerlo ya que la pareja se mobis mucho y tambien mientras pasaba su lengua accidentalmente rosaba el pene del amante de su esposa . Se concentró tanto que a un cierto momento se sorprendio cuando su esposa levanto su cabeza y lo mando a darle el mismo tratamiento a sakura .

Cuando el rubio se aserco a la rosa , la cual al igual que hinata acerco la cara del rubio para susurrarle al odio – feliz cumpleaños baka no es nada personal pero espero que uses mejor esa lengua que tu patética polla – la pelirosa le planto un beso en sus labios para después sonreír con picardía mientras guiaba a naruto hacia su chorreante concha , también en esta ocasión el rubio tubo las misma dificultades que la vez anterior pero a diferencia de hinata la concha de sakura chorreaba mas .

Cuando le toco el turno a tsunade esta también hizo lo mismo que hicieron sus predecesoras acercando su rostro al de ella a diferencia de las otras 2 tsunade se mostró mas cariñosa y susurrándole también al odio le dijo – es la ley de la vida mi niño las mujeres poderosas siempre buscaran la polla de verdaderos machos alfa espero que lo tomes de la mejor manera y gozes tu lugar – después de eso la rubio ó a su vagina para que ma lamiera a diferencia de las 2 anterior tsunade aplastaba la cabeza de naruto hacia su concha haciendo que su nariz se entrellara contra su bello púbico a forma de rombo .

Cuando hinata le ordeno de agarrar la cámara y grabar el momento extacto en el que cada mujer se corriera finalmente el rubio se pudo para , la primera en correrse fue sakura mientras que tsunade fue la segunda , la ultima fue justamente su esposa . naruto supo que el motiva de la noche era humillarlo y al mismo tiempo aumentar su placer ya que hinata descubrió que a su esposo le gustaba mirar .

Después de eso hinata le ordeno de colocar el lubricante en las pollas de sus machos , naruto agradeció el henge que su esposa le dio para poder proteger su identidad de los machos a los que estaba preparando pudo ver de reojo como las tres mujeres lo miraban divertidas mientras sakura le decía algo a hinata que la hizo reír . Después de que termino su labor sakura le ordeno de poner aceite en sus culos para que brillaran mas el rubio comenzo a untar aceite en sus manos y procedió masajear el trasero de su esposa una vez que estuvo listo vio como esta se coloco en el sofá a 4 patas mientras kiba alineaba su polla con su ano para después hundirse dentro de la milf tetona. El rubio procedió a masejear el trasero de tsunade y cuando este también estuvo listo tsubade le dio un beso en la mejilla para después colocarse al lado de hinata mientras omoi enterraba su polla en su culo .

Finalmente cuando toco a sakura esta lo acercó a su cara y le dijo – que se siente preparar el mejor culo de konoha que tantas veces te negué para que un hombre de verdad se lo folle – naruto no sabia que decir estaba terriblemente celoso porque esa era u a de sus fantasías . al ver que naruto no le respondía sakura le dijo de tomar la.cámara y grabar mientras shino enterraba su polla en su culo .

Sin mas la rosa procedió a colocarse a modo de vaquera sobre el sillón donde shino la esperaba con su dura , gracias a esto naruto pudo enfocar cuando esa polla entraba en el culo de su ex amante el rubio pasaba y un sillón al sofá para poder grabar las caras de tsunade e hinata mientras eran filmadas por el culo de forma fuerte .

Cuando finalmente se corrieron las tres mujeres procedieron a subir al segundo piso para lavarse pero antes e eso hinata bajo con una tina y unas esponjas y le ordeno a naruto lavar las pollas de los machos , esto se estaba volviendo cada vez mas humillante pero por extraño que parezca se estaba excitando

Cuando las mujeres volvieron a bajar todas tenía tangas negras con una abertura en medio que dejaba ver sus relucientes pero abiertos Coños . las tres procedieron a montarse arriba de sus machos y comerzar a cabalgarlos mientras naruto grabada el movimiento armonioso de esos magníficos culos .

La acción paso a la mesa de la cocina mientes las mujeres apoyaban sus codos en esta sus amantes las penetraban con fuerza , depues de un momento le ordenaron a naruto de andar debajo de la mesa y grabar como las pollas de sus machos entraban en sus conchas .

La noche estaba de lo mas alocada hasta que sakura propuso algo loco a no cual hinata acepto . y procedieron a ir hacia el balcón de la casa en el segundo piso donde las tres mujeres fueron elevadas usando sus culos para después empalarse en las pollas todavía duras mientras naruto grabada y se aseguraba que nadie estuviera viendo lo que acontecía en ón de su casa . Cuando finalmente ón paso a su habitación las tres mujeres estaban de rodillas lamiendo las pollas delante de ellas , le ordenaron al rubio de enfocar sus caras mientras preparaban a sus machos para la próxima ronda , ver las caras de perras que ponias su esposa su ex amante y la ex hokage hizo excitar a naruto y mas cuando las mujeres parecían estar sincronizadas todas al mismo tiempo se metieron toda la polla hasta que sus narices tocaron el bello púbico de sus amantes usando la nariz para acariciar esa zona , para después sacarlas y pasar la lengua como un remolino alrededor de la los glandes y luego proceder a chupar las bolas y dar besos por todo el tronco a esas pollas .Luego de esto las tres mujeres estaban con la espalda contra el colchón recibiendo polla

Cuando los hombres se corrieron procedieron a ir hacia el baño junto a sus hembras ,mientras hinata le ordenaba a naruto de poner en orden la cama para dormir . El rubio hizo lo que se le ordeno para después ver a las 3 parejas acostarse en la cama para domrir mientras el sacaba su futon para poder dormir .

Naruto fue el primero en despertar y cuando se dio cuenta se levanto cuando dirigió su vista hacia su cama allí noto que las tres mujeres seguían durmiendo plácidamente con las pollas de sus amantes dentro de sus Coños haciendo espasmo cada cierto tiempo el rubio dirigió su mirada a la esquita donde dormía sakura y al ver su brillante y enorme trasero se acerco para verlo de cerca . El rubio se asusto cuando vio los ojos verdes de su amiga ligeramente oscuros viéndolo fijamente para después sonreirle y ordenarle de darle un beso en sus nalgas lo cual naruto hizo de inmediato . Sakura le ordeno después de ir a preparar el desayuno y de asegurarse que alcanze para todos mientras ellos se alistaban para bajar .

El rubio estaba en la cocina cuando al darse la vuelta vio que ya todos estaban en la mesa pero estaban ocupando solo tres sillas ya que las mujeres decidieron sentarse encina de. Sus respectivos amantes . naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio al verlos a todos vestidos pero cuando se acerco para poner la comida en la mese se dio cuenta que de cintura para abajo estaban desnudos y que las vergas de los hombres permanecían envainados dentro de los Coños de la mujeres .

Cuando terminaron de desayunar procedieron a encender la tv y ver una picula hinata que quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que duraba el henge .

Fue un día largo para el rubio en el que tuvo que lavar las pollas y los Coños de los presentes en ese casa 2/veces mientras estos follaban por toda la casa .mientras hinata y kiba estaban follando en la habitación de esta. Al estilo perrito . hinata le ordeno de ir donde tsunade a ver si ni se le ofrecía algo ya que quería privacidad para seguro follando . Cuando el rubio se fue hacia el balcón trasero de su casa encontró a la ex hokage acostada como si estuviera tomando el sol pero con omoi detras de ella usando su culo como palanca para poder penetrarla con fuerza . Cuando llego hasta ella tsunade le pidio que preparara dos tragos y que después de eso se podía retirar finalmente el rubio bajo al primer piso y encontró a shino solo sentado en el sofá y a sakura en la cocina . Cuando el rubio se acerco a la cocina vio que sakura estaba tonando agua de una botella que había sacado del refrigerador al verlo sakura lo quedo mirando mientras el rubio le preguntaba si se le ofrecía algo . La pelirosa se quedo pensando poniendo su dedo en su mentón para después sonreirle y tomarlo de la mano cuando llegaron a la sala sakura procedió a encender el equipo de sonido para después comenzar a bailar con naruto el cual estaba exitado ya que sakura solo tenia puesto un tanga rojo y su chaleco color cereza . mientras bailaban sakura procedió a restregar su coño y su culo con el bulto que se formó en los pantalones de naruto si algon no podía ocultar el henge era el tamaño de su polla , y justo cuando menos lo esperaba sakura le bajo los pantalones dejando su polla afuera para después colocarla en medio de sus nalgas las cuales hicieron desaparecer el miembro del rubio a pesar de que estaba completamente erecto la verdad el rubio no sabia que estaba planeando sakura ya que visto lo que hacia resultó ser mas sádica que su esposa , continuaron asi hasta que la pelirosa se volteo y comenzó s besar a naruto mientras le decía a naruto que si deseaba follarla a lo cual este asintió la rosa comenzó a mirarlo con picardía y procedió a colocar su miembro entre sus piernas dejándolo enterrado entre sus muslos para después iniciar a menear sus caderas. La rosa le comenzó al rubio que si pasaba una prueba la dejaría follarla. El rubio acepto sin pensarlo 2 veces mientras sakura llamaba a shino y le decía algo al oído para después acercarse a naruto y desirle a naruto que non podía usar shakra en esta competición . sakura se puso delante de naruto colocando su pene otra vez entre sus muslos para después llamar a shino quien se puso detrás de sakura el rubio sintió como el pene de shino se abría paso a travez de las nalgas de la rosa hasta chocar con la punta de su proprio pene . cuando sakura tenia a los 2/hombres donde los queria les dijo :

Muy bien el pongan sus manos en mi cintura – ordenó sakura a lo cual ambos obedecieron – el primero que sea capaz de expulsar al otro de entres mis piernas se ganara del derecho de follarme – después de decir esto la pelirosa se acerco al oído de naruto para susurrarle – esta es la ultima oportunidad de demostrar si te queda algo de macho trata de sacar a la polla que hizo que me olvidará de ti – señaló sakura para después comenzar a contar hasta 3.

Cuando la cuenta termino el rubio comenzó a empujar con fuerza hacia adelante aplastando su glande contra el de su rival pero sin poder moverlo ni un cm mientras sakura se divertía al verlo esforzarse por empujar el enorme pene de shino lejos de ella . por el contrario el shinobi de los insectos no se movió para nada y aprovechando que sakura estaba distraída la hizo girarse para darle un beso de tornillo para después iniciar a hacer bailar sus lenguas como si fueran remolinos . El rubio se esforzaba para poder empujar tanto como podía pero parecía que esa polla estaba pegada de sakura . finalmente shino con un empujón hizo saltar afuera el pene de naruto que ya estaba bañado en los jugos de sakura la cual se burló de el par después decirle al odio – espero que esto te demuestre cual es tu lugar y ahora como perdiste quedate a mirar pero antes mete la polla ganadora dentro de mi concha rápido .

Naruto se sintió muy molesto al haber perdido tan miseramente y sin mas procedió a seguir a la pareja mientras shino se sentó en su sillón favorito naruto procedió a levantar su polla y alinearla con la concha de sakura la ó a descender sobre este la rosa noto comlnel rubio no dejaba de observar su trasero y suposo que quizás el rubio tenia algún feliche con su trasero por lo cual procedió a mirarlo ojos mientras agarraba las manos de shino para después dejarlas caer sobre su enorme culo haciendo que estas hicieran un sonoro ruido al ser golpeadas . sakura vio la mirada molesta de naruto y eso la éxito mas y le dijo a shino que comenzara a a narguearla y apretarle el trasero lo cual lleno de celos . la pelirosa después de esto le ordeno de acercarse lo mas que pueda a su culo y de ver como un verdadero hombre follaba a una mujer . el rubio hizo lo que sakura le ordeno dejando su nariz a pocos cm del enorme trasero de su amiga y gracias a eso podía oler los jugos que votaba sakura de su concha el Rubió finalmente se resigno cuando shino se corrió en el coño de su amiga , la cual se giro para mostrar a naruto como te dejo el coño , y luego comenzar a meterse la polla de su macho por el culo justo después apareció hinata con kiba quienes se sentaron en el otro sillón mientras se colocaban en la misma posición que sakura y shino. Para después ordenarle a naruto que limpiara su coño a lo cual la rosa respondió que eso se oia divertido y que también hiciera lo mismo con su concha , de esa manera el rubio tuvo que limpiar ambos Coños para después poner las vergas de los machos dentro e ella otra vez .

Fin


End file.
